


Things we Never Said

by flannel_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, pearlmethyst - Freeform, rated E for everyone as of now, that will probably most definitely change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannel_queer/pseuds/flannel_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst are beginning to learn about each other again when suddenly Homeworld returns</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Entirely New

Garnet was sitting on the temple guardian’s hand, looking over the ocean, when Pearl and Amethyst’s voices drifted up to her from the house.

“Amethyst! You left your mess all over the table again!”

“It’s just a sandwich P.! It’s not gonna bite you.”

Garnet took a deep breath, sifting through the endless futures before her, finally focusing on one.

“What on earth is it _dripping_?”

“It’s just engine oil! Can you chill?”

Lifting her shades slightly, Garnet rubbed a hand over her eyes tiredly. “C’mon, Pearl. Go easy,” she muttered.

“Ugh, it’s fine, Amethyst. I’ll clean this up.” Her voice was fainter, so that Garnet had to strain to hear her. She nodded in approval.

“No, here. Don’t worry about it, P. I got it.”

Garnet smiled at the warmth in her voice. Conflict avoided, she settled back into her reverie, considering the futures that lay before her. Two in particular interested her. She had been tracking them for a while now. In her mind she saw where they had begun, distal points that extended forward for only a brief time until they overlapped, intertwined, crossing over one another again and again. Two futures, one course, determined to meet.

They continued that way up to a point. After that, they split, veering sharply apart. But Garnet’s patient gaze had watched as they remained in each other’s pull, gravitating ever so slightly nearer as time went on. The point at which they would again intersect was not far now. Further than that, the possibilities became innumerable.

Garnet considered the countless options carefully before selecting a path not unlike the past, where the two futures danced across each other like ripples overlapping in calm water. Casting her vision as far out as it could see, she followed the course the two seemed to be converging on, wondering if the two futures would eventually become one. Once before she had seen distinct futures merge to form a single line –

“Oh, Garnet! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were up here.”

Lost in thought, Garnet hadn’t heard the warp pad activate. Pearl was standing on it, holding a laundry basket full of Steven’s shirts.

“If you need quiet I can do Steven’s laundry later, I just –”

“It’s fine, Pearl.” Garnet waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t mind it.”

Garnet took only a split second to consult her vision once more before she glanced back, waiting until Pearl set down the hamper to speak.

“Actually, I wanted to have a word with you anyway,” she added, motioning for Pearl to take a seat beside her. Pearl visibly stiffened. She hesitated slightly, then walked over and delicately perched on the overhang beside the fusion. It had been a while since the Sardonyx incident, but the dancer still seemed to be walking on eggshells around Garnet.

Once she was seated, Garnet blipped her shades out of existence, appraising Pearl thoughtfully. “You and Amethyst seem to be getting along better,” she remarked offhandedly.

Pearl seemed taken aback by the unexpected subject. “Er…well yes, so it would seem.”

“When did that happen?”

Pearl blinked. “Well, I suppose it was sometime after the…Sardonyx affair –” she quickly looked back up at Garnet before staring down at her hands. “–she was very understanding. Of how I felt –why I behaved the way I did.”

Pearl paused. Garnet nodded, but didn’t respond.

“I suppose she realized I wasn’t as strong as I seemed,” Pearl continued slowly. “And I believe she understood me much better, then. She hasn’t felt the need to act out, and…and I don’t feel the need to keep up –whatever the yelling and nagging was meant to prove to her.”

Pearl’s gaze had drifted off over the horizon. Garnet watched her as she went on. “Admittedly, I was treating her like a child. I thought I was protecting her, trying to be strong for her, after Rose left.” At the mention of her name, Pearl’s voice faltered, but only for a moment. She shook her head. “I was wrong to treat her like that. I’m…still learning.”

“You have.”

It was the first time Garnet had spoken. Pearl looked at her, surprised.

“You have learned,” Garnet repeated. “What does it mean to be strong, if you push away your best friend?”

 “You’re right,” Pearl sighed. “I miss her, how we were. I just wish…I don’t know.” Her voice trailed off and she fell silent, seeming to contemplate the blue expanse stretching out before them.

“You wish…?” Garnet prodded gently.

Pearl smiled wistfully. “Sometimes I just wish we could go back to the way we were. Before.”

“You can’t go back,” Garnet said decisively, making Pearl glance up. “You can only go forward. But you can make something different. Something entirely new.”

Garnet said the last words slowly, watching Pearl carefully. The dancer’s brow was furrowed, but she was nodding. Abruptly, Pearl shook her head, seeming to break from her thoughts. She eyed at the fusion curiously. “What’s this about Garnet? Why bring all this up?”

Garnet rose, summoning her glasses to hide her gaze. “No reason.” She turned toward the warp pad, but hesitated. “Maybe you should show this side of you to Amethyst. Tell her all that,” Garnet suggested vaguely.

Before Pearl could respond, the fusion was already on the warp pad. “Think about it.” Was all she would add, and she was gone.


	2. How we Used to Be

Garnet materialized on the warp pad inside the house. “What’s up, G.?” Amethyst greeted her from where she was lounging on the couch. Garnet smiled, noting there was no sign of the mess that had been the object of contention earlier.

“Hello, Amethyst.”

“Garnet!” Steven cried excitedly, padding down the stairs from his room. Garnet smiled her greeting. She reached out to lift him up as he ran towards her, and placed him gently on her hair.

“I was looking for you!” he said excitedly. “Guess what? The Maheswarans gave Connie permission to stay over. That means we can stay up super late and watch movies, and eat popcorn, and –”

“Woah, woah, slow down,” Garnet laughed. “So it sounds like there’s going to be a sleepover, is that right?”

Steven leaned down into her field of vision. His eyes were starry. “Pretty please, Garnet? We won’t stay up _too_ late, I promise!” He looked at her hopefully.

She smiled, pulling him off her hair and setting him on his feet. “All right, it’s settled then. It looks like we’re having a good old-fashioned sleepover.”

-

Pearl returned from the temple hand shortly, and upon hearing the news immediately set about laying out blankets and pillows on the floor of the loft. Connie arrived within the hour, and while she and Steven selected a movie, Amethyst prepared the popcorn. Garnet helped Pearl fetch drinks, until finally they all settled in Steven’s darkened room to watch _Lonely Blade IX_.

The movie opened with a gratuitous fight scene which failed to make any attempt to advance the plot, and Pearl quickly grew bored with the inaccurate portrayal of sword-fighting. Gradually, her mind wandered, and she found herself thinking about what Garnet had said earlier.

Instinctively she looked at the tall fusion, seated against the window. Garnet’s shades made it impossible to follow her gaze, but Pearl was certain she was absorbed in consulting her future vision. At times, she envied Garnet’s clarity. All evening she had been rolling over what the fusion had said in the back of her mind, trying to understand. What was Garnet asking of her? To show her more vulnerable side to Amethyst? Why? And how? She wasn’t sure where to even begin.

Now Pearl absentmindedly observed the violet gem. The bluish light of the television lit up Amethyst’s face intermittently, revealing rounded cheeks, a snub nose, and full lips. It was the latter that Pearl was focused on as the light of the screen flickered across the small gem’s features. Distantly, Pearl wondered if her lips felt as soft as they looked. She could almost imagine how they would feel, pressed against her own. Could almost imagine the feeling of Amethyst’s mouth moving on her own, softly as her own breath…then, gradually, their lips meeting more firmly, feverishly, could almost feel the texture of the smaller gem’s long hair running through her fingers…

“Uh, P.? There something I can help you with?” Amethyst was looking at her quizzically.

“Oh! Uh…um no,” Pearl stammered, looking for an escape. She fixed on the empty popcorn bowl. Grabbing it, she was on her feet and on her way down the stairs before Amethyst could ask any more questions.

Pearl took her time in the kitchen, stalling until she was sure the dark blush had left her face. After popping another bag of popcorn, she raided the fridge in search of more food. She was in the midst of putting together several overly-complicated snacks, wondering where on Earth those thoughts had come from, when the sound of someone coming up behind her made her spin around.

“Oh, Amethyst!” she exclaimed. Quickly, she turned back to her task, hoping Amethyst hadn’t noticed the embarrassed blue tint on her cheeks. “Did you need something?”

Amethyst leaned against the counter, grabbing a handful of freshly-made popcorn. “Nah, I jus’ wanted to see how you’re doin.’ You’ve been acting weird lately,” she remarked, tossing the popcorn in her mouth.

“I’m fine, Amethyst,” Pearl deflected. She was about to let the subject drop and return upstairs, when Garnet’s words came back to her. She shook her head, setting down the tray she had just prepared.

“I was just…thinking,” she began slowly, not quite able to look at the younger gem.

“’Bout what?” Amethyst asked, mouth full.

Pearl paused, not entirely sure what she wanted to say. Fighting noises rang out from the television. Steven and Connie were still engrossed in the movie, but Pearl lowered her voice so she couldn’t be heard over the sounds of swords clashing.

“Do you remember…how we used to be?”

Amethyst gulped down the popcorn she had been eating. Suddenly, she seemed find a fascinating spot on the floor. She contemplated it intensely before she responded.

“Yeah…I do,” she finally said quietly.

Pearl was quickly losing her nerve; nonetheless, she forced herself to finish, knowing she wouldn’t be able to bring it up again.

She took a deep breath. “I –I want to be like that again…or, I guess, something like that. Like the way we were.”

Pearl looked up. Now Amethyst was the one who couldn’t meet her gaze.

“If that’s what you want, I mean,” Pearl added belatedly. She cursed internally; she could have kicked herself for how inadequately she had expressed all that. Meanwhile, Amethyst still hadn’t said a word, or looked up from the ground.

“Never mind,” Pearl muttered, grabbing up her tray as she felt the hot blush return to her cheeks. She hastily made for the stairs, while Amethyst remained glued to the spot. She resolved not to bring the subject up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get fluffy


	3. Another Chance

Amethyst joined them upstairs a little later. Steven and Connie were still absorbed in the film (now they were on _Lonely Blade X: The Return_ ), and Garnet hadn’t moved. Amethyst faltered, then plopped down next to Pearl. The pale gem didn’t react, but Amethyst could have sworn she caught a brush of teal briefly rising to Pearl’s cheeks.

Amethyst was still kicking herself. Pearl finally wanted to talk about the way they were, even said she _missed_ it and wanted it to be that way again. And Amethyst had frozen up. The purple gem scowled. Pearl wasn’t likely to bring it up again, and Amethyst knew that she wouldn’t be able to either. Up to this point, she hadn’t even had the courage to hope that maybe, after all these years…

Amethyst pushed those thoughts aside. Hiding her gaze with her hair, she snuck a sideways glance at Pearl. The dancer seemed engrossed in the movie, but Amethyst knew her better. Pearl would have grown bored by now, having predicted the course of the plot long ago, and was instead no doubt replaying the scene that had just taken place in the kitchen in her own mind.

Amethyst’s heart sank at the thought. Her opportunity had come and gone. She had no idea what to say to bring it up again; she had never been good with words.

But, then, maybe she didn’t need words.

They were sitting just inches apart, each leaning back slightly against the foot of Steven’s bed. Amethyst was painfully aware of how close Pearl’s hand was to her own, where it rested by the tall gem’s side. Amethyst took a deep breath. Suddenly the crash of swords from the movie seemed to fade against the pounding of Amethyst’s heart.

Before she could lose her nerve, Amethyst lifted her hand to run it through her hopelessly tangled hair. As she set it down, she let her fingers rest gently on Pearl’s.

Amethyst felt the taller gem start, but kept her eyes straight ahead, intensely focused on the screen. She didn’t move her hand away. The slender fingers remained still, and Amethyst, now painfully aware of her rapid heart rate, held her breath.

Then, she felt long, pale fingers interlace in her own.

Amethyst looked up at the pale gem. Pearl glanced her way briefly, a shy smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Amethyst almost melted.

They turned back to watch the last hour of the movie, but all Amethyst’s attention was on the warm, slender hand beneath hers. She couldn’t have said what happened in the film; all she knew was the feeling of Pearl’s closeness as their thumbs traced gentle patterns on one another’s skin.


	4. Still Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooooo

“Bedtime for humans!” Garnet announced. 

Pearl started. She and Amethyst’s hands flew apart, as Steven and Connie groaned in protest.

“But we haven’t even gotten to the twelfth movie yet!” Steven moaned. “That’s the best one!”

“Yeah!” Connie echoed. “That’s where he finds out his long lost love was in disguise, and he was there all along!”

Garnet grinned. “Well if you get to bed, maybe you’ll be able to get up early enough to watch it tomorrow morning,” she hinted.

Steven and Connie exchanged a look before diving into Steven’s bed. Reluctantly, Pearl rose to make her way toward the stairs.

“Wait!” Steven called. “Aren’t you going to stay with us? It’s a sleepover!”

“Well…I don’t know,” Pearl responded. “I don’t really sleep. Garnet, what do you –” She turned to find the fusion was already face-down on the floor, emitting soft, muffled snores.

“Please, Pearl!” Connie begged, and Steven nodded hopefully. Pearl smiled. “I suppose I can stay for a while,” she relented.

“Whooo!” Connie cheered sleepily, her eyes already closing. Steven’s grin turned into a yawn, and he sank back onto the pillow. Pearl shook her head. Humans could manage sleep so easily. For her, it had always been a chore.

She looked around for a comfortable place to lie down. Garnet was sprawled out near the window, and Amethyst had rolled over and was lying in the middle of the rug. After a moment, she settled down close to Amethyst, curling up behind the smaller gem. Somehow, it felt right.

Pearl was just closing her eyes when she caught Amethyst’s voice over the sound of the two now snoring humans.

“What did you say?” Pearl asked.

“I said, ‘You can cuddle me, P.’” Amethyst grunted. “If you want.”

“Oh –well I –okay,” Pearl stammered, inching slightly closer to the smaller gem. Tentatively, she laid her arm over Amethyst’s shoulder.

Amethyst chuckled. “It’s okay, P. I’m not gonna bite ya.”

Pearl could have sworn she heard Amethyst mutter something else under her breath, but before she could ask, the purple gem had grabbed the arm Pearl had draped over her, pulling her closer so that the dancer was flush against the other gem.

Pearl gave an involuntary “Oh!” eliciting a snicker from the shorter gem, but obediently tucked her legs behind Amethysts’. She paused for a moment, waiting for her heart to slow –why it had sped up suddenly she had no idea– before she hesitantly moved once more.

“Er…can I…” Pearl pulled Amethyst closer against her, then nuzzled her face gently into Amethyst’s hair. She felt a small shiver course through the small gem.

“Is that all right?” Pearl asked, pulling away for a moment.

“Uh…yea,” Amethyst gulped, tugging Pearl against her again. “That’s fine, P.”

Pearl sighed as Amethyst snuggled into her. She smiled into her violet mane, feeling the smaller gem relax in her arms. She couldn’t remember the last time she had held Amethyst like this. She hadn’t even realized how much she had missed it.

Pearl tried to lay back and close her eyes, but something was nagging at her; sleep wouldn’t come. As the purple gem’s breaths grew slow and rhythmic, Pearl found herself wondering how long it had been since they had been like this. Decades? Centuries? She propped herself up on one elbow, contemplating the gem lying beside her. Amethyst looked so at peace, and yet it made Pearl ache to think she had been alone all this time.

Oddly, she felt responsible. Ever since they had found Amethyst in the Kindergarten, the little gem had rarely strayed from Pearl’s side. Pearl had been a young gem, too, at the time, and they had more or less grown up together.

Pearl ran a gentle hand over Amethyst’s unkempt hair with a sigh. She shook her head, thinking back. It had been so simple, then. What happened? Their relationship had always been a given; the two of them had been inseparable. Not quite meant for each other, but about as close as it got, as Rose loved to say.

At the thought, Pearl felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. But they weren’t for Rose this time. She found herself answering her own question.

“I pushed you away,” she said softly, leaning down to brush away the lock of hair that had again fallen over Amethyst’s eye.

Suddenly, Pearl felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her down. “No,” Amethyst’s husky voice was almost too low for Pearl to hear, although she was close enough to feel her breath lightly dust her cheeks. Pearl found herself on Amethyst’s chest, looking into dark, lavender eyes. “I’m still here.”

Strong, gentle fingers guided Pearl’s jaw, closing the space between them until Pearl found her mouth moving over full, thick lips. Amethyst’s mouth was soft and gentle but desperate in a way that made Pearl’s whole body ache. She cradled Amethyst’s face, gasping for air in the split second before their lips met again.

Pearl couldn’t think, couldn’t reason, she just knew she needed Amethyst’s lips on hers more than anything, needed each tender, frantic caress. Hoping somehow she could convey everything she couldn’t put into words, she pressed against Amethyst hard, and the purple gem responded, surging against Pearl’s feverish mouth with the same eager abandon.

Abruptly, Pearl pulled away, squeezing her eyes shut as she struggled to clear her thoughts. They sat there for a moment, each gasping for useless breath. Pearl felt…warm, and content, and yet at the same time, hopelessly confused.

“What –what was– what on Earth–” she spluttered.

“Hey,” Amethyst’s soft voice broke into her thoughts. “You ok?”

Pearl looked down to meet the smaller gem’s warm, concerned gaze. “Well –I suppose. I mean –considering,” she stammered nervously.

Amethyst tilted her chin up to nuzzle Pearl’s nose gently. “It’s s’okay, P. It was just a kiss,” she reassured Pearl gently. “It doesn’t hafta happen again, if you don’t want it to.”

Pearl still was at a loss for words, but Amethyst didn’t seem to expect a response. “C’mere, P.”

Gently, Amethyst rolled on her side, settling Pearl next to her so that she was now curled up behind the taller gem. Pearl felt Amethyst press against her back, as a strong arm encircled her thin waist.

“Let’s jus’ stay like this. Jus’ for tonight?” There was something in her voice Pearl didn’t quite recognize.

Pearl laid a hand gently over the one resting on her waist. To that much, she could respond with certainty. “I’d like that.”


	5. Ready

It had been two weeks since the sleepover, and Pearl and Amethyst had barely spoken since.

They had woken up that morning a tangled mess, Pearl tucked beneath Amethyst’s chin, the shorter gem’s face buried in her light hair. Pearl had been oddly content, listening to the slow, raspy sound of Amethyst’s breathing, enjoying how her chest steadily rose and fell beneath her cheek.

It wasn’t until Steven and Connie stirred that Amethyst came to. She had hastily disentangled herself with a muttered apology, darting off and leaving Pearl staring quizzically after her. When Pearl tried to bring it up later that day, Amethyst had shrugged it off jokingly (“What, can’t get enough of me, P.?”) and since then seemed to be intentionally avoiding her.

Pearl was certain that Garnet had noticed, and was afraid Steven would too, soon enough. She was at the end of her patience. Amethyst was shutting her out again, and she was beginning to revert back to scolding her, just to get her to listen. It was at this point, in the middle of one of their yelling matches, that Garnet finally intervened.

“That’s enough, both of you!” Garnet cried. Pearl and Amethyst had been bickering about the mess of food on the counter, but both froze at the sound of Garnet raising her voice.

“Listen,” Garnet continued more quietly. “Both of you need to learn to get along, for the team’s sake if not your own.”

“It’s not my fault!” Pearl found herself protesting. “She’s the one who refuses to sit down and have a calm discussion with –”

Amethyst broke in. “Right, it’s all _my_ fault because I’m reckless and unruly and never good enough just blame me for –”

“It’s _both_ of you,” Garnet interjected. “And you both need to fix it. When was the last time you practiced forming Opal?”

At that, the two gems fell silent. The last time, they had almost been successful, but Pearl didn’t know how it would feel being so close to the younger gem again after that night. Amethyst seemed hesitant as well.

“That’s what I thought,” Garnet determined. “You’re both going to work on that. Now.”

Garnet’s tone left no room for debate. Reluctantly, Pearl turned to the temple door, knowing Amethyst wasn’t far behind. She beamed it open with her gem, revealing countless towers of sparkling, murmuring water.

Without looking back to see if Amethyst had followed her in, she leapt from the threshold to the first fountain, then the next, finally settling on her favorite at the center of the room. Her toe barely disturbed the surface, in contrast to the rough splash that announced Amethyst’s arrival on the platform.

“Okay, fine,” Amethyst huffed. “Let’s just get this over with, okay?” Pearl bristled at her tone, but bit back her response as she turned to face the violet gem. Amethyst was standing at the edge of the spout with her arms crossed defensively, avoiding Pearl’s gaze. She was nervous.

“Only if you’re ready,” Pearl said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m ready,” she retorted, backing into position.

Pearl backed up as well, promptly dipping into her usual courtesy bow. Amethyst did a mocking imitation, which Pearl chose to ignore, before advancing to the center of the platform in a series of erratic club moves involving what Pearl regarded as far too many provocative hip motions and body rolls. Pearl sighed. Amethyst was going to make this difficult.

Deciding that her usual routine was not going to get through to Amethyst, Pearl took a different tack. She permitted herself one leap ending in a pirouette, punctuated by a quick tango step that forced Amethyst to break her individual performance and grab onto Pearl. Swiftly the dancer wrapped an arm around Amethyst’s waist, dipping her low.

Pearl opened her eyes to find herself centimeters away from Amethyst’s face, staring into familiar, dark mauve eyes. Unbidden, her gaze wandered down to plump, full lips, slightly parted in surprise. Before she was fully aware of what she was doing, she had cupped a gentle hand to Amethyst’s cheek, hovering closer yet so their noses were barely brushing.

But something was wrong. Amethyst’s chest was heaving; she was breathing far too hard for the simple routine they had just completed. When Pearl drew away, concerned, she noticed Amethyst was trembling, and she couldn’t describe the strained look on her face. It was as though Amethyst was about to snap.

“Amethyst, what’s –” before she could finish, the small gem broke away, turning to rush off the fountain of water and disappear through the portal to her own room.


	6. Holding Back

Pearl remained on the fountain, dumbfounded. What had she done wrong? Had she moved too fast? The last time they had kissed, Amethyst had felt…eager, willing. Pearl could still feel the yearning in her own chest at the thought. Had she misinterpreted, made something of nothing? What if Amethyst didn’t feel the same? Somehow, that thought was unbearable to Pearl. She pushed it away.

Frustrated, she perched on the edge of the water, dropping her head in her hands. It had to mean something. She’d seen a different side of Amethyst that night, a side she could only recall in memories. That was the Amethyst Pearl had known so long ago, the sensitive, strong, protective gem she had come to love.

But if she loved her then, what did she feel now? Her mind was in turmoil; instead, she thought back to the way Amethyst had held her, the feeling of strong arms encircling her, holding her close, Amethyst’s soft breath on her neck. She focused on the slow ache that rose in her chest, threatening to overwhelm her. No, it didn’t feel like before. She didn’t recognize this feeling – when did that start? – as similar to anything she had felt in the past. This was something different. Something…new.

Pearl shook her head. She needed to talk to Garnet.

-

Garnet adjusted her shades patiently as Pearl paced. The two were in Garnet’s room, a sparse space dimly lit with only the reddish glow seeping from crevices within the walls, like the inside of a volcano. Pearl had ignored the seat Garnet offered, preferring to stand, while Garnet leaned comfortably against the wall.

“Pearl,” Garnet said finally, interrupting the pale gem’s nervous pacing. “You don’ have to explain an’thing to me. I already know.”

“What?” Pearl snapped out of her reverie to behold the fusion, mortified. She recovered a moment later, save for a blue blush rising to her cheeks. “I –I mean of course you do, it was foolish of me to think that you wouldn’t have foreseen that happening, I just wonder the extent to which you’re familiar with the situation–”

“It’s okay,” Garnet said, cutting off Pearl’s anxious rambling. “Amethyst came to me years ago.”

At this, Pearl froze. She turned to face the fusion. “What do you…” her voice trailed off in a question.

“This isn’t a new development, Pearl. She’s loved you for decades.”

The look on Pearl’s face was telling. “Ah, so she ‘adn’t told you yet,” Garnet clarified.

Pearl, however, seemed to still be processing this new information. “She…” Pearl began, in disbelief. She couldn’t finish; instead, she tried again. “But…I –I thought…when she ran away, I just assumed…”

With Pearl’s cryptic responses, Garnet was vaguely able to piece together what few details her future vision hadn’t already told her. She sighed, willing her shades out of existence.

“If she ran, it was because she was scared,” Garnet surmised. “She’s been holding back for a long time now. But it’s not jus’ her that needs to be ready.”

Garnet looked at Pearl expectantly, but she didn’t seem to follow.

“Are you?” Garnet asked.

Though they had been friends for centuries, now and again Garnet’s bluntness could catch Pearl off-guard. It took her a moment to respond. “What…what do you mean?” Pearl said finally.

“Amethyst’s feelings are clear. If you want to pursue anything with her, you need to be careful,” Garnet warned. “If you’re not sure of how you feel, you might hurt her.”

Pearl finally seemed to understand, and for a moment, they were silent. Garnet had said her piece. Now she waited for Pearl.

It was a while before she found words, and when she did, they came out unsteadily, as though she was still trying them out in her mind.

“The last thing I want to do is hurt her,” Pearl began. “She means…more to me than even I know.” She paused.

“And I think…that’s what’s different now. The feeling, of what she means to me,” Pearl said slowly. She lowered her gaze, contemplating her hands intently. “I can’t quite place, but it feels…it feels like…” Frustrated, she shook her head.

“Love?” Garnet offered.

Pearl looked up. Her brow was furrowed, still searching for an explanation, but Garnet was sure she already knew the answer.

“What should I do?” Pearl sighed.

“Talk to her.”


	7. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes angst. Surprise. it's me.

“Amethyst?” Pearl called out. There was no response.

She had slipped into the violet gem’s room through the tunnel connecting it to Garnet’s. That part was easy. Searching out the small gem amid the towering mountains of trash was proving to be the difficult part.

“Amethyst, I just want to talk to you,” Pearl tried again, weaving around a discarded armoire and several car tires. Every part of her itched to organize the mess surrounding her, but she focused on the task at hand.

Finally, she caught the echo of a distant yell. “Just leave me alone!”

Pearl followed the sound, venturing deeper into the heaps of garbage. Carefully skirting a damaged bathtub and several tables that looked the worse for wear, she scanned the heaps for any sign of the purple gem.

“Amethyst!”

“I said, leave me alone!”

This time, the retort came from behind a colossus of refuse to her right. She circled it, finally stumbling upon the small gem curled up on a three-legged couch, shoved up against the pile of junk. Her eyes glistened; she’d been crying.

“Go away!” Amethyst indignantly rolled over, facing away from Pearl. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

Gingerly, Pearl took a seat on the cushion furthest from the balled-up gem. “I’ll go, if you want me to,” she said gently. “But you don’t have to do any talking. I have something to say to you.”

That seemed to get Amethyst’s attention. She craned her neck slightly from where she was nestled in the couch to appraise Pearl warily. Pearl took it as a temporary invitation to stay.

Casting her eyes downward, the tall gem studied her hands carefully. She had rehearsed what to say in her mind, but now, under Amethyst’s critical gaze, it no longer seemed quite right.

“I’m sorry, Amethyst.”

The smaller gem’s brows rose in surprise. “What? What do you have to be sorry for?” Amethyst asked, taken aback.

“I –I wanted to –” Pearl struggled, not sure how to say it. She tried a different approach. “I should have been more sensitive to your feelings.”

“Oh!” Amethyst snorted, rolling her eyes. “My feelings? You have nothin’ to worry about there, P., I’ve been doin’ just fine handling them up till now.”

“No, Amethyst, that’s not what I meant. I care –”

“You care about my feelings? Since when?” Amethyst snapped. She was sitting up now, eyes flashing. “Since Rose is gone, and I’m still here?”

Pearl winced, but Amethyst pressed on. “What, like you would have even noticed me if it wasn’t for that?”

Biting her lip, Pearl squeezed her eyes closed. It stung, but it was nothing compared to the years of hurt Pearl was only now getting a glimpse of. How long had she been oblivious to the way Amethyst felt?

Seeing Pearl distraught, Amethyst relented a bit.

“I don’t even care about that stuff,” she grumbled, more quietly now. “I know you loved Rose. It’s just after that –after she left –you wouldn’t let help me you. I wanted to be there for you, like I’ve always been, but you shut me out.”

Pearl reached out hopelessly, desperate to comfort her, but Amethyst only pulled away.

“An’ you didn’t even care how I felt about it. You wouldn’t even talk to me!” Amethyst’s voice was rising again, but she didn’t seem to notice. “You cared so much more about your own pain, about losing her, you didn’t even care that I was losing you!”

“Amethyst,” Pearl pleaded. “Believe me, I didn’t want it to be this way.”

“Well that’s how it is,” Amethyst countered. “We’re not the way we were before. So just go back to –I dunno, yelling at me or whatever. Anything’s better than pretending you care about me.”

“Amethyst will you just listen –”

“No! It won’t change anything, Pearl. It happened, all right? Stuff is different now.”

“If you’ll let me finish –”

“What? Are you gonna tell me it’ll all go back to how we were before if we jus –”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say! You’re not listening –”

“Oh, that’s right, I’m never listening, always ignoring you, just off somewhere making a mess. I’m just a nuisance. You’d be so much better off if –”

“No, no, _stop_!” Pearl shouted. Amethyst flinched back at the sudden cry, but reached out worriedly as she saw tears begin to trickle down Pearl’s cheeks.

“I don’t want the nagging, the yelling, the constant fighting, I can’t stand it anymore!” she yelled. She knew she should lower her voice, but she couldn’t do it, couldn’t stop. Pearl shook her head, as though she could shake away the tears blurring her vision.

“I don’t want this!” she insisted, squinting her eyes shut. “I’ve been trying to tell you! I’m sick of this, I don’t want to fight! I –I want _you_.” Her voice broke, but she didn’t care. “I want you back.”

Pearl opened her eyes. Amethyst was frozen in place, staring at her. Pearl felt…empty, spent. She wiped the back of her hand across her face, though the tears had already stopped.

“I want you, Amethyst,” she said weakly. She took a deep breath; she couldn’t say it, not yet.  “I –I want you, the way you want me,” she finished quietly. It wasn’t quite perfect, but that would have to do.

Suddenly, thick arms encircled her, tugging her down gently. Pearl relented, limply settling against Amethyst’s chest. A small, violet hand caressed Pearl’s face, erasing the marks left by tears where they’d coursed down her cheeks. Pearl melted into the touch.

“Oh, P.,” Amethyst muttered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She nuzzled Pearl’s temple gently as the taller gem sniffled, burying her head against Amethyst's chest.

“I love you,” Amethyst said haltingly. “But I guess you figured that out by now.”

Pearl looked up, craning her neck so her face was centimeters from Amethyst’s. Laying a hand on the purple gem’s cheek, Pearl guided her to her mouth. Amethyst let herself be led, dusting Pearl’s lips with a light kiss. It was a question.

Pearl smiled, catching Amethyst’s gaze briefly before she closed the space between them, pressing her lips against Amethyst’s in earnest.

The violet gem kissed her back, with cautious disbelief. But for every hesitant caress of Amethyst’s mouth, Pearl returned it with firm, gentle insistence, melding her lips into a slow, passionate dance. It was careful, tender, so unlike their first frenzied affair.

When they finally separated, both seemed reluctant to break contact with the other. Amethyst laid back on the couch, pulling Pearl down to lie next to her. They remained like that, enjoying one another’s closeness, until Amethyst eventually fell asleep.

Pearl enjoyed the steady lull of Amethyst's shallow breaths. Absentmindedly, she examined their hands, fingers still intertwined and lying on Amethyst’s stomach. Pearl smiled at the sight of the short, stubby fingers interlaced with her long, slender ones. She closed her eyes contentedly. In Amethyst’s arms, she almost believed she could sleep.


	8. Something to Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's where the fun begins (and all adherence to canon plot ends)

Pearl and Amethyst had been keeping their feelings private, though it was getting increasingly difficult to hide. Pearl found it was becoming harder and harder to be away from the smaller gem, even for short periods of time, and Amethyst, meanwhile, couldn’t resist indulging in brief moments of affection –wrapping a careless arm around Pearl’s waist, resting her head on the tall gem’s shoulder, even stealing a kiss every now and again when they were sure Steven was nowhere to be found.

It had become habit for them to spend almost every free moment together. They had a routine –every night, Pearl would carefully tuck Steven into bed. Only when she was sure he was asleep did she silently slip through the temple door, skipping across waterspouts before splitting off to follow the now-familiar passageway to Amethyst’s room.

It was here, by some unspoken arrangement, among the privacy of the mountainous trash heaps, that they could be close. Pearl couldn’t help yielding to the loving attentions of her, as she soon discovered, wonderfully affectionate lover. And Amethyst found she adored Pearl’s more subdued, but equally devoted expressions of intimacy. Where Pearl preferred to move slowly, Amethyst was content with simply being able to hold and lavish kisses on the gem of her affections.

It was here, deep in the maze of Amethyst’s belongings, that Garnet found them late one night. Initially annoyed at the intrusion, the two gems suppressed their chagrin after seeing the look on their otherwise stoic leader’s face.

Garnet’s usual cool demeanor was strained, the lines around her mouth almost etched into her face. What little her glasses hid was belied by the tension in her voice.

“We have trouble.”

-

They gathered in Garnet’s room, amid the unforgiving rock walls lit only by pulsing, dull red light that seemed to radiate from the temple’s core. Although it was impossible to know what time of day it was from within, Pearl still had the nonsensical thought that the entire place felt far more foreboding at night. That, and the fact that after Garnet’s announcement, the fusion had led them here in silence, filled her with cold apprehension.

The pale gem sat next to Amethyst on an outcropping of rock, waiting for Garnet to speak. It was unlike her to keep them in suspense. From the way she was striding to and fro, like a coil ready to spring, Pearl assumed she was choosing her words carefully.

Finally, Garnet pushed her glasses aside, running a hand over her eyes wearily. She spoke slowly, as though reluctant to break the silence.

“I foresee Homeworld again attempting to make contact with Earth,” she said. Her usual measured tone tinged with stress.

Pearl’s breath caught, and her chest suddenly felt heavy, weighted with ice. She vaguely registered that Amethyst had stiffened beside her.

“How soon?” she asked haltingly. Despite her best efforts to appear calm, her voice shook. She felt a hand slide into hers, then a small squeeze. Amethyst. Pearl squeezed back like her life depended on it.

“Soon. Within the week,” Garnet replied.

“Why?” Amethyst broke in. “They already sent a ship and all that junk, what do they want now?”

“If I had to guess,” Garnet said, adjusting her shades. “I’d say they concluded that their previous mission was a failure shortly after they lost contact with the ship. They’re likely assuming that the vessel was met with hostile force. This time, they’ll come prepared. That means more gems, that are better-armed. I suspect the mission will also be more closely monitored by Homeworld.”

Pearl felt the ice in her chest settle to her stomach next to the feeling of slow, creeping dread, making her cold. They were coming back, with nothing less than an army. What could they do? How were they supposed to stop them?

For a moment, fear choked Pearl’s voice, delaying her response. She swallowed it. Ignoring the feeling of her heart in her throat, she tried again. “What do we do?”

“We can’t possibly fight them all. Last time, we were captured. And it will be much harder this time,” Garnet said. “The only thing we can do is run.”

“Run?!” Amethyst demanded. “What about the city?! People live there, Garnet! We can’t just leave them by themselves to fend off an alien invasion!”

Garnet shook her head. “Since the broadcast back at the kindergarten, Homeworld knows who we are. We’re their targets. They won’t be concerned with Earth’s inhabitants,” Garnet reassured her. “Besides, it’ll be safer if we leave. If we were to try to stand and fight, the ships would level the area for miles.”

“So we run –and then what?” Pearl asked. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea of them leaving their home, where they had lived for thousands of years, and potentially never coming back. “What do we do then?”

“We wait until they leave.”

“What?! That’s it? We jus’ wait an’ hope they’ll get bored and go home?” Amethyst’s voice was reaching a frantic pitch. Pearl saw through her anger –she was afraid. Gently, she extracted her hand to wrap a comforting arm around the little gem. The contact seemed to calm Amethyst slightly.

“That’s the best we can hope for,” Garnet answered resignedly. “Homeworld is persistent, but not tireless. They have other planets to worry about, and they can’t waste resources on a fruitless search. Their main goal is conquest –and with the cluster, this planet isn’t an option. They have little to gain.”

“What about Steven?” Pearl asked, fear gripping her anew.

“As far as Homeworld knows, he’s just a human, and if he’s careful, he can pass as one. He’ll be safe staying with Greg until this is resolved, although I’ll recommend they travel far away as an extra precaution,” Garnet replied. “Unfortunately, he’ll be safer away from us.”

Distantly, Pearl realized Garnet was right, but she found herself struggling to focus on the fusion’s words. Her world was quickly spinning out of control. Homeworld was going to invade Earth any day, and there was nothing they could do to try and stop them. They would have to run, take Steven to Greg and leave him for –how long? Weeks? Months? What if Homeworld were to find him anyway? The gems couldn’t protect him –they might be hundreds of miles away. Even with Garnet’s vision, who knows if they could get there in time?

Suddenly, another thought made her heart stop. Suppose Homeworld were to find her, Garnet, and Amethyst. They would be captured, taken to Homeworld… Her mind flashed back to the vaulted halls of cold metal, harsh voices barking orders and echoing off the lustrous walls, the numbing, ever-present fear.

She would be broken for treason, for her crimes during the rebellion. Garnet would be looked upon as an abomination, a threat and an insult to Homeworld’s order, a transgression of decency to the highest degree, to be smashed –and Amethyst…she would be considered a mistake, too small, too puny, an utterly defective soldier and then –

As fast as she tried to push them away, countless more hopeless scenarios flooded Pearl’s mind, each darker than the next. It was dizzying, like the murky depths of a nightmare, but it was all too real. Her worst fears were coming true.

Pearl hadn’t even noticed that she had hunched over, burying her face in her knees, until she felt a gentle hand grasp her wrist. Suddenly, she became aware of a low, husky voice, coming from somewhere at her side.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.”

Pearl turned her tear-stained face –had she been crying?– to find deep violet eyes watching her, filled with concern.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this.”

Amethyst looked at her hopefully, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Pearl could almost feel her heart break. The violet gem was doing her best to comfort her, trying to hide the fear in her own eyes, when it was Pearl who should be looking after Amethyst.

Pearl wrapped her arms around the shorter gem and buried her face in her thick, lavender mane. As Amethyst hugged her close, she felt resolution harden in the pit of her stomach. No, nothing was going to happen to them; she wouldn’t let it.

Vividly, Pearl recalled the first time she had fought Homeworld. She had been on the run with no place to go back to, and nothing to lose. She had been fighting for a purpose, for hope –Rose, the Earth, a new life. She finally had that, and so much more. She had found a home, and Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven.

Now, she had to run again, but this time –she held Amethyst closer, thinking of all that the gems had made together, fought for, everything she had ever loved, the possibility of a life together with the small gem in her arms- this time, she had something to protect. And she would do whatever it took to keep them safe.


	9. Promise

Breaking the news to Steven proved to be one of the most difficult parts of what would be an endless, trying week for all the gems.

They sat him down on the couch in the living room. Amethyst wasted no time plopping down next to him, while Pearl, still self-conscious about her proximity to Amethyst around Steven, chose to perch on the opposite arm of the couch. Garnet crouched before him, so the two were at eye level.

Steven fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the tense silence weighing down on the room.

“What’s going on you guys?” he asked, looking from one gem to another.

The three shared a fraught look. They had all agreed to include Steven this time, but it didn’t make telling him any easier. After what seemed like an interminable pause, Garnet began to explain slowly, beginning with her vision, then laying out the plan the gems had settled upon. Steven listened attentively, eyes widening with each sentence.

Amethyst watched him. She had to give it to the kid. He looked nervous, but he was taking the news of an alien invasion remarkably well. Even she still didn’t quite know how to handle it. Constantly pushing it to the back of her mind, even though it was all she could think about, was the best she could do. It felt like the only way to fight back against the looming uncertainty that had taken hold of all of them as of late.

Amethyst looked to Pearl. It was almost reflex now, to check on the slender gem. She was balanced effortlessly on the arm of the couch, listening to Garnet closely. Every now and again she would fidget, changing the clasp of her hands, and shoot a concerned look at Steven to see how he was taking all this.

The violet gem was worried about her. If Earth was all Amethyst had ever known, how did Pearl feel? Having escaped Homeworld and finally finding freedom on Earth, only to now be faced with the possibility of being captured and taken back?

And yet Pearl had barely said a word about it since Garnet had first broken the news to them. Whatever fear Amethyst had seen in her eyes then was still there, but something else was too. Something steely, hardened. Determination?

Pearl caught Amethyst staring, and offered her a conspirational smile. Amethyst blushed, quickly swiping her hair over her eyes.

 “…and we’ll take you to Greg’s. You’ll be safe there, for the time being.”

“What? No! I want to stay with you,” Steven pleaded. “I can help!”

Garnet smiled. “Of course you can,” she said. “You’re the reason we escaped last time.”

She rested a calming hand on his shoulder. “But this time, we’re all hiding. For you, the best place is among other humans. We don’ fit in so easily.”

Steven nodded after a pause, seeming to come to the same conclusion. Amethyst smirked. Vidalia had used to joke that trying to get the gems to blend in with humans was like teaching fish to fly: _They won’t get too far, and it’ll look weird as hell._

Now the little boy sat staring at his hands, brows knit with worry. Amethyst bumped against his arm reassuringly, slinging a careless arm around his shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Stev-o. We’ll figure sumthin’ out.”

He smiled at her before casting his gaze back to Garnet.

“Okay,” he said, taking a deep breath. “What do we do now?”

Garnet shrugged. “Now we wait.”

-

Pearl was practicing her sword technique in her room when a distant sound of objects crashing broke her concentrated trance.

She sighed as she finished the last few strokes of her routine, mind ebbing from the balance and weight of the blade to return to her surroundings. She vaguely registered that the sound was coming from beyond her room. Pearl sheathed her blade smoothly, then headed towards the disturbance.

Swords practice had always helped occupy her mind and hone her concentration to a single task, a useful tactic in stressful situations. Each motion required balance, coordination, and focus, allowing her to step away from her thoughts into the soothing, familiar flow of routine and practiced precision.

She strode over to the partition dividing Amethyst’s room with her own, following the sound of objects falling and colliding, no doubt, with countless other things already littering the floor. Somehow, Pearl had a feeling Amethyst wasn’t dealing with the stress of their situation likewise.

Pearl reached the maze of garbage heaps, daintily skirting around an air conditioning unit and several mismatched kitchen chairs, a sofa, and several household plants, to locate the source of the commotion.

As expected, she found Amethyst atop a teetering pile of trash, alternately digging deeper into the heap and tossing miscellaneous items over her shoulder in frustration.

“Where did I even put that junk?” Amethyst grumbled “It has to be in here somewhere. Ugh how am I supposed to find anything in here?!”

She whirled angrily, kicking a blender lying next to her foot and sending it flying off the heap. Pearl dodged the airborne appliance deftly, her movement catching Amethyst’s eye.

“Oh! Sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t see ya there.” Pearl caught her gaze before the gem covered her eyes with her hair.

In three leaps, Pearl scaled the pile, abruptly wrapping the little gem in her arms. Amethyst’s shoulders heaved for a moment, but before Pearl could react, she pulled away.

“I’m fine, P.” Amethyst insisted. “Jus’…frustrated. I hate all this waiting.” She leapt down from the pile, beginning to pace the floor like a caged animal.

“How am I supposed to jus’ sit here until they come?” she demanded. “And when they do, we can’t even do anything!”

“We are doing something,” Pearl broke in patiently. “We’re going to run.”

“That’s the same as giving up!” Amethyst snapped. She summoned her whip, cracking it through the air with enough force to slice a nearby refrigerator in half. “We should be fighting!”

“We wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“At least we could try!” Amethyst yelled. “Anything’s better than waiting around until they come and ruin everything!”

In an instant, she was in Pearl’s arms again, being hugged from behind. This time, she didn’t pull away from the sudden contact. She sagged into the taller gem, as the whip faded from her fist. Despite the sudden flash of anger, Amethyst felt drained. Helpless.

“How can you be so calm, P.?” She leaned into Pearl, fingers resting on the arm wrapped around her supple waist. “You know them better than any of us.”

The tall gem shook her head. “Truthfully, I’m scared,” Pearl admitted. “I don’t know what they want, or what they’ll do once they arrive.”

Amethyst laid her head back against the tall gem’s shoulder. She reached up, resting a gentle hand on Pearl’s face. Pearl leaned into it, as Amethyst caressed her cheek.

“It’ll be okay, pierogi. I promise.”

Pearl’s wistful laugh sounded tired. “Oh, Amethyst,” she sighed. “How can you promise that? You don’t know them. You have no idea what they’re capable of.”

Amethyst was silent, knowing Pearl was right. The taller gem continued.

“I really don’t know if we’re doing the right thing. But Garnet’s right. We can’t possibly fight them. And whatever happens,” Pearl paused. “I--we can’t go back.”

Feeling a shudder wrack the thin gem’s frame, Amethyst spun to face her. Pearl was still so new to her –she didn’t know how to comfort her, what to say, where to even begin. Gently, she wrapped her arms around Pearl’s lithe waist, searching her face questioningly.

Pearl just shook her head. She had never talked about what it had been like on Homeworld. Amethyst vowed to ask her again, but not now.

Now Pearl gave in to Amethyst’s embrace, resting her head on the smaller gem’s shoulder. Amethyst held her closer, hesitantly running her fingers through pale pink hair. Pearl seemed to relax, sighing at her touch.

“You’re not goin’ back,” Amethyst found herself saying. “They won’t take you. I won’t let them.”

Pearl only nuzzled her face deeper into Amethyst’s light lavender hair. There was so much the little gem didn’t know. Pearl shook her head, but didn’t respond.


	10. On the Run

After some deliberation, the gems determined to leave as soon as possible. Garnet was unable to fix on the exact time of the Homeworld gems’ arrival, and the sooner they could get Greg and Steven safely out of the city, the better.

Even so, all the gems seemed to have trouble saying goodbye to the little boy. Pearl kept finding other things she needed to pack–“He certainly can’t leave without a thicker jacket. Suppose the first two aren’t warm enough?”– and Amethyst was blatantly stalling, disappearing with Steven at odd moments to take trips to the boardwalk or to the arcade. Garnet didn’t even seem to have the heart to scold them. She would only look to the sky now and again with a frown, letting out a pensive “Hmm.”

It was two days later, as they were gathered on the beach in preparation for their final goodbye, when suddenly the sky seemed to darken. All eyes flew upward as a shadow swept across the sand.

“No,” Pearl whispered, barely audibly. Obscuring the sun was a dark blot that in moments took the familiar shape of a Homeworld prison ship.

Before Pearl could swallow the fear that had jumped to her throat, a second ship loomed into view from behind the first.

“Two ships,” Pearl said, her mouth suddenly dry. “They sent two ships.”

Pearl and Amethyst stood rooted to the spot, watching the ships’ approach in horror. Garnet, however, was already in motion.

“We need to split up! They can’t track all of us –I’ll take Steven!” the fusion said, gathering the little boy up in her arms. “You two, _run_!”

Amethyst, initially frozen in place, had instinctively grabbed Pearl’s hand. Now she was tugging on it with increasing urgency. Pearl didn’t budge.

“C’mon P., we gotta get outta here!” Amethyst yelled frantically.

Pearl’s eyes were still locked on the rapidly descending ships. Finally she tore her gaze away, looking back to Garnet, who was already scanning their surroundings for the nearest cover.

“Where are you going?!” Pearl cried.

“It doesn’t matter! We need to move, _now_!” Garnet yelled, eyes trained on the advancing ships. “Go!”

At last, something clicked. Suddenly, Pearl was in control of her limbs again. She turned, allowing herself to be pulled into motion by a panicked Amethyst.

“This way, P.! Let’s go!” she urged.

Pearl glanced back. Garnet was preparing to take off down the beach, Steven tucked securely under her arm.

“Stay together you two! And take care of each other!” Garnet tossed over her shoulder. With that, she took off full speed along the shore, disappearing behind the curve of the bluff.

Pearl felt herself being half-carried, half-dragged towards the opposite side of the beach. She forced herself to focus on escaping, resolving to worry about Garnet and Steven later. Falling into step beside Amethyst, she began picking up speed to keep pace with the smaller gem as they rounded the cliff on the far side of the temple.

The sound of the ships’ engines was now humming through the air, and Pearl knew at any moment they would be close enough to get a visual. She and Amethyst flew past the old docks rotting in the bay, then past the Funland amusement park stretching out into the water. They charged down a thin stretch of beach, screeching to a halt as the sand ended in sheer cliff.

“Oh, man, what do we do now?” Amethyst looked around desperately for an escape route.

The thrumming of the ships was thickening in the air, drowning out the pounding of the waves. Pearl could feel the vibrations in her chest. She risked a look back, watching the ships descend out of sight behind the bluff, preparing to land. Good.

Casting her eyes across the bay, she estimated the time it would take for them to reach the Bay Cave, nestled between the rocky cliffs to the west.

“The temple will take a while to breach. They’ll assume we’re fortified inside. That should give us enough time to scale these cliffs to that cave,” Pearl said, gesturing in its general direction. “By the time they realize the temple is deserted, it ought to be dark. That should give us enough cover to travel further overnight.”

“Sounds good to me,” Amethyst grunted, already searching for a foothold as she prepared to clamber up the cliffside. “Let’s jus’ get away from those ships.”

Pearl nodded, gracefully swinging herself onto a nearby ledge. She latched on to a protruding rock for a handhold and checked to make sure Amethyst was following. Once she was sure the violet gem was close behind, she began the slow journey along the cliffside.

-

“Ughhhhhhh,” Amethyst groaned, flopping onto the floor of the cavern. “My whole body’s sore. Let’s never do that again, ‘kay?”

She rolled on her side, wincing at the aches already plaguing her limbs. Hanging from a rock a hundred feet above the ocean sounded like fun until you do it for three hours straight. Now Amethyst wasn’t so sure she’d ever want to go rock-climbing again.

“How’re you still standin’ P.? I’m about to pass out.”

Pearl hovered around the entrance, the rays of the setting sun making her shadow stretch far into the depths of the cave. Her brow was creased in thought, and she hadn’t seemed to hear a word Amethyst said.

“Earth to Pearl? You in there?” Amethyst called.

Pearl snapped out of her reverie. “Oh, I’m sorry, Amethyst,” she said, walking over to kneel next the smaller gem. “I’m just worried. Splitting up wasn’t the original plan. I –we never anticipated that they would send two ships.”

Amethyst tried for one of her usual nonchalant shrugs, but it didn’t feel convincing. “So they have more eyes in the sky? Big deal. Even if they do manage to follow us, we’ll still be able to lead them away from Steven. That’s the whole plan, right?”

Pearl smiled. “Yes, yes you’re right. There’s no reason to worry,” she replied, running a hand over Amethyst’s thick mane.

Amethyst stretched and closed her eyes, trying to focus on Pearl’s touch rather than the discomfort of the hard cave floor.

“So what’s the plan now?” she yawned.

“Well,” Pearl considered. “Garnet was heading south, so it’s best we trek north, in case the ships do follow us. We’ll travel west first, more inland, where we’ll be less exposed than if we continue travelling along the coast. If we move quickly, it should take about a week to reach more expansive wilderness since we’ll need to stay out of well-populated areas so to ensure we don’t put any humans in danger. After that…”

Amethyst sincerely tried to pay attention as Pearl carefully detailed their plans, but found herself focusing more on the gentle lull of her voice. It faded in and out until finally she drifted off to sleep.

-

The next thing Amethyst knew, a hand was digging into her shoulder, shaking her awake.

“Amethyst!”

She groaned, rolling onto her back reluctantly. The dull pain from their climb had only settled deeper into her limbs, and her head was foggy as she sat up.

“It’s finally dark. We need to move; there isn’t much time until dawn,” Pearl urged, glancing toward the mouth of the cave cautiously.

Amethyst reached into a deep stretch, flexing her sore muscles. She was about to protest out of habit, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she closed it again.

The worry lines beneath Pearl’s eyes seemed deeper, and the stress that she had been downplaying these last few days was noticeable in the strain of her voice, despite her apparent composure. Amethyst realized Pearl must have let her sleep as she kept watch, all the while plotting out and worrying about their future.

Amethyst rose without a word, and followed Pearl out of the cave. Pearl led the way as they clambered up the sea-soaked rocks to the precipice of the cliff. Though Amethyst’s muscles groaned as she scrambled up the craggy rock face, she bit back her complaint.

If Pearl had noticed that Amethyst had fallen uncharacteristically silent, she didn’t let on. Quickly they pulled themselves over the edge of the cliff onto level, grassy ground. The taller gem scanned the star-studded sky; Amethyst assumed she was trying to orient herself.

The violet gem risked a look over her shoulder in the direction of the temple, far across the bay. Although the familiar outline of the beach and the temple guardian weren’t visible from this angle, a faint green glow shone over the water, indicating the presence of at least one Homeworld ship. She shuddered at the eeriness of the sight. In that light, it hardly looked like home. It seemed…alien.

Turning away, she glanced back up at Pearl. The gem seemed satisfied with her celestial calculations and looked down at Amethyst, offering her hand. She took it without a word, and the two plunged into the dense darkness of the trees surrounding the bluff.

Branches clawed at their clothes and twigs scratched their faces, but both gems ignored them, barreling through the foliage with haste. The light within the trees was dim, only supplied by the few patches of starry sky and the glow of the moon, where they managed to pierce the leafy canopy that stretched above the two sprinting gems.

As Amethyst dodged undergrowth and rough terrain, working to match pace with Pearl’s long strides, she continued to roll what had occurred to her in the cave over and over again in her mind.

Whatever it had been like before, everything had changed when the Homeworld ships landed. Pearl would no longer scold her for leaving a mess in the kitchen or putting her feet on the couch. Their life before Homeworld returned was over.

Amethyst looked at Pearl, now and again catching glimpses of her as they passed beneath scarce patches of light. Her face was set, eyes fixed on the trees ahead. Neither of them slowed their pace as they charged further from home.

No, whatever life they had had before was gone, and there was no going back. Not now, maybe not ever. Amethyst knew she had been immature in the past, but Pearl didn’t need someone to yell at, to constantly berate, now, if she ever did then. And Amethyst’s usual carefree, laidback demeanor wasn’t going to help either. No, Pearl needed Amethyst’s support, someone to take care of her. _And protect her_ Amethyst thought, dodging a low-hanging branch.

Amethyst gritted her teeth, ignoring the straining of her sore muscles, as she pressed on faster. They were hurtling through the underbrush, but already the sky was lightening. Soon, even the cover of the trees wouldn’t shield them from the Homeworld ships.

Despite her shorter legs, Amethyst was much stronger, and found that she could easily keep up with Pearl. When she noticed the taller gem’s steps lagging, she slowed down imperceptibly, careful not to wear her companion out. Pearl’s signs of fatigue grew more obvious by the time the sky grew pale with morning light.

Noticing the slender gem struggling, Amethyst grasped Pearl’s hand. She tugged on it slightly, pulling Pearl into her arms smoothly without breaking stride.

Pearl was too tired to protest, her head dropping onto Amethyst’s shoulder as the smaller gem continued to run, ignoring the dull throb of exhaustion weighing down her own limbs. She kept an eye out for a place to rest, running several more miles through dense foliage until she came upon a stand of trees that had grown together, forming a small den where their trunks met.

Gently, Amethyst set Pearl down on the soft bed of pine needles, cradling her head in her lap. The taller gem barely stirred. Shaking her head as though to rid herself the throb of exhaustion behind her own eyes, Amethyst resolved to keep watch.

“Don’t worry, P.,” Amethyst muttered, stroking a stray lock of hair from Pearl’s gem. “I’m gonna take care of you. I promise.” Pearl stirred slightly, but didn’t awaken.

Amethyst settled herself more comfortably on the mat of leaves and pine needles, careful not to wake Pearl. She gazed down at her partner adoringly. In sleep, all signs of stress had faded. The hard lines around the pale gem’s eyes and mouth had disappeared, and her features seemed to soften in the early morning light.

The sky was gradually turning soft orange and pink with the coming of dawn. Amethyst remained alert, alternated between looking skyward as the colors changed to watching over the gem sleeping peacefully in her lap.


	11. Do What you Have to

They quickly fell into a routine. Each would take turns being on lookout during the day, eyes nervously scanning the sky, ears straining for the characteristic hum of an approaching Homeworld ship. At night, they would cover as much ground as possible, avoiding metropolitan areas as best they could while Pearl guided them by the position of the stars.

They stopped only once at a convenience store where Pearl purchased a map and Amethyst lifted a stash of candy bars. With the map, Pearl was able to chart a route that would avoid most large cities and major thoroughfares. They stuck to the backwoods and byways, coming into contact with no one as they made their way first west, then north.

Between sleeping and keeping watch, opportunities to talk were scarce for the first few days. Nonetheless, they took comfort in each other’s company. Amethyst preferred to sleep curled up around Pearl or in her lap. The slender gem still struggled to rest despite the newfound need to combat the exhaustion of their constant travel, but she always managed to find relative solace in Amethyst’s arms.

The older gem was surprised to find it wasn’t difficult to be around Amethyst for such long stretches of time. She had anticipated conflict, or at the very least bickering. Instead, they travelled largely without incident. Pearl wasn’t sure if it was the fear of what lay behind them that made them put their previous disagreements aside or the uncertainty of their future, but even Amethyst’s teasing had taken on a lighter, more sensitive note and Pearl’s tone never reached the point of scolding.

Pearl also noticed that Amethyst seemed to have become more protective of her. Noting that the slender gem tended to fatigue more easily, Amethyst had taken to carrying Pearl for the last few hours of the night, keeping careful watch as the pale gem slept until late into the morning. And the one instance they were disturbed on their trek by a stray black bear, it had been Amethyst who had reacted quickly.

Pearl had awoken suddenly to a loud rustling in the nearby brush, and was about to summon her spear when she realized Amethyst was already standing over her, whip in hand. It took a moment for Pearl to register that the rumbling she heard was coming from Amethyst, as a low growl in the back of her throat.

“Amethyst!” Pearl chided “What’s gotten into you? It’s just a bear. I hardly think it would be able to harm us.”

Amethyst blushed sheepishly as the bear paused to watch them, then turned and lumbered off.

“Sorry, P. You were just sleeping, y’know? I wanted you to get your rest,” she explained.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Pearl retorted.

“Duh, P.! Don’t you think I know that?” Amethyst said, exasperated. “I just –I just thought it would be good to –to be prepared” she finished lamely.

Pearl, choosing to ignore the gem’s odd behavior for the moment, considered for a second.

“Yes…yes I suppose you’re right,” she murmured thoughtfully.

“Uh…I guess?”

“We have to be prepared at any moment for an attack. When was the last time we practiced sparring?”

Although truthfully Amethyst had grown bored of running and was itching for something else to do, she stifled her eagerness.

“Ehhhh I don’t know, P.,” she said, remembering the taller gem’s earlier fatigue. “I don’t really want to fight you. Y’know, with everything else goin' on –”

“Nonsense. By now we’re hundreds of miles from Beach City, and there still hasn’t been any sign of Homeworld ships. There’s no better time,” Pearl responded.

Amethyst still looked unsure. With a smirk, Pearl added, “Unless you’re trying to avoid a match you know you’ll lose.”

Amethyst couldn’t resist the challenge. “Oh-ho you’re on now,” she returned with a grin.

-

After making a brief sweep of the area and finding a large enough clearing, the two faced off on opposite sides.

“I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked the rest of the way to Canada!” Amethyst baited.

Pearl dipped into her customary bow. “Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

With that, Pearl summoned her spear, immediately executing a quick pirouette and leap that placed her squarely in front of her opponent. Amethyst had expected this, materializing her whip just in time to make a slice at Pearl’s lower body. Effortlessly the dancer leapt over it, returning with a strike from her spear that Amethyst rolled to dodge.

The two were evenly matched, Amethyst’s raw strength balanced by Pearl’s agility. For every high-powered attack from Amethyst, Pearl would weave and twirl to dodge, then match, the blows.

“Gettin’ tired, pierogi?” Amethyst teased, her slice missing Pearl’s head by a hair.

“Not even close!” Pearl countered.

She spun quickly to avoid the backlash of Amethyst’s weapon, snagging it with her spear. Before she could sever it, the smaller gem tugged back on the handle hard. Pearl found herself being yanked through the air by her weapon, moments before crashing into the smaller gem. They collided, hitting the ground in heap. They skidded several feet, finally rolling to a stop in a tangled mess of limbs at the edge of the clearing.

Amethyst opened her eyes to find Pearl lying on top of her, still partly ensnared in her whip, staring down at the smaller gem. Amethyst’s breath caught. They hadn’t been this close for a while, not since they were back at the temple, what felt like lifetimes ago.

Though they had been together for almost two weeks now, they hadn’t continued where they had left off. Amethyst, in trying to reconcile that their old life was over, had almost given up hope that there would ever be a chance for them. But the way Pearl was hovering over her right now –breathing unevenly, eyes gazing hungrily at Amethyst’s lips –told a different story.

It was hard to think, hard to remember what had happened in the last few weeks, looking into Pearl’s clear blue eyes. It felt as though they were back in her room at home, together again, and the past weeks were just a dream, a nightmare. Amethyst felt the same breathless, yearning ache rise in her chest as before, as though nothing had changed. She was sure that Pearl felt the same thing, the tug that drew them in, even now pulling them closer. _Pierogi_.

Pearl leaned forward, but hesitated just before their faces met. Amethyst could almost read the confusion in her eyes, clouded with longing. She raised her head, resting her forehead against the cool surface of Pearl’s gem. Their noses brushed. Amethyst tilted her head to the side, nuzzling Pearl gently, offering her lips. _Go on_.

The small gem was paralyzed, the pain in her chest reminding her how vulnerable she was in this moment. But her heart leapt as she felt Pearl shift, then take a halting breath. And suddenly the lithe gem was pressing against her, tilting her chin towards Amethyst’s lips.

And just like that, she pulled away. Pearl was on her feet again before Amethyst had a chance to react.

“Do you hear that?” Pearl gasped. Her voice was strangled with fear. Simultaneously, Amethyst picked up on the noise that had panicked the taller gem, feeling an identical prick of terror. Reverberating through the air was the familiar hum of a Homeworld ship.

Their gazes flew upward. Beyond the pine branches’ sparse cover, the underside of a ship came into view.

They ran.

Tearing through the underbrush, they paid no attention to the direction or path they took. The sound of the engines buzzed in their ears, seeming to surround them, and Amethyst wondered if not one but both ships had followed them here.

“Amethyst, you need to go!” Pearl yelled suddenly, letting go of her hand. Amethyst hadn’t been aware she was holding it.

“ _What_?!” she demanded, almost tripping over a toppled tree. “Are you out of your _mind_?!”

“I can distract them!” Pearl panted. “If I hold them off long enough, you’ll have time to get away.”

Amethyst couldn’t believe what she was hearing. What was Pearl trying to do?

“No!” she shouted, grabbing Pearl’s hand again roughly. “I’m not leaving you! And I’m sure as hell not letting them capture you!”

Pearl glanced upward. Though they were moving too quickly to catch sight of the ship between the branches, she knew by the sound of the engines that it was flying low. They were likely trying to get a visual through the scant cover of the trees.

“Fine,” she relented. “But we need to hide!”

Amethyst had already spotted an opening in what looked like a dry, sunken riverbed. She abruptly dragged Pearl to the side, skidding down the incline and charging into the hole. Pearl followed close behind.

Once inside, Amethyst recognized it as some sort of burrow. Crawling down a short, narrow tunnel, they emerged into what must have been the main chamber. It was about six feet wide, with other tunnels branching off from it, and the rocky, dirt walls were tall enough that Pearl could stand if she bent slightly. They both made their way to the back to slump against the far wall and recover.

 “How did they find us?” Pearl groaned, shaking her head. “We were so careful.”

Amethyst didn’t respond. They remained quiet for a while, both absorbed in their own thoughts. Pearl no doubt was trying to deduce the way they had been tracked down so quickly. Amethyst, however, was still replaying Pearl’s words in her mind.

“P., what did you mean back there?” she asked finally.

“Oh that? Don’t worry about it, Amethyst,” Pearl hedged. She sounded tired. “It was nothing.”

Amethyst snorted bitterly. “Well, it sure wasn’t nothin’ to me. You thought I was going to leave you back there? So you could be captured?” she demanded.

“If you must know, your survival chances were simply better than mine. I’m slower, if anybody had to be captured so that the remaining gem would have a better chance at escape–”

Amethyst was on her feet now. She moved to stand stubbornly in front of Pearl. “A better chance of escape?!” she yelled.

She knew she was being loud, but she couldn’t help it. She pressed on. “Survival chances? This isn’t some –some math problem, Pearl! This is _you_ we’re talkin’ about!”

Pearl wouldn’t meet her gaze. “I’m well aware of that, Amethyst.”

Something in her voice made Amethyst crouch down in front of her, trying to catch her eye. When she wouldn’t look, Pearl felt a gentle hand raise her chin, turning her head to meet Amethyst’s warm, concerned gaze.

“D’you really think I’d leave you, pierogi?” she asked softly, searching Pearl’s face. Pearl didn’t seem to have an answer.

Amethyst shook her head, an incredulous laugh escaping her throat. “P., I don’t know where you’ve been all these years, but in case you haven’t noticed, I love you. I would _never_ leave you,” she said. “Don’t you get that?”

Pearl’s face was unreadable, but a weak smile twitched at the corners of her lips. “Yes,” she said finally. “I do.”

Amethyst sat back on her haunches, satisfied. “Good. So no more junk about leaving, okay? I’m staying right here, with you.”

There was something in Pearl’s eyes that Amethyst couldn’t quite place, but before she could ask, the taller gem looked away.

“Thank you, Amethyst.”

Another raspy chuckle. “You don’t need to thank me, pierogi. That’s just the way it goes,” Amethyst shrugged. “You do what you haf’ to for the people you love –whatever it takes to keep them safe.”

Suddenly, something seemed to click in Pearl’s mind. As Amethyst moved to get up, slender fingers caught her arm.

“Wait!” Pearl burst out. “I just wanted –in case I don’t –”

She shook her head, frustrated with her fractured sentence. She raised her gaze to meet that of the smaller gem’s. Her voice was steady this time.

“I love you too, Amethyst.”

Amethyst rested her hand over Pearl’s, where it still lay on her arm. “I know that, P.”


	12. Memories

Pearl anxiously treaded down seemingly endless hall stretching beneath the high-vaulted ceiling. Her feet tapped lightly against the metallic floor as she went, the sound ringing against the cold, high walls as the passage seemed to take the sound and amplify it until it returned to crash against her ears.

She looked around nervously, afraid someone had heard the now-deafening noise of her footsteps echoing down the hallway. She must be careful, mustn’t –

“YOU!” She cringed for only a split second before she regained her decorum, spinning to face the accusing voice.

A large gem loomed behind her. The harsh light from the triangular, slit-like windows so far above them only illuminated half their face; the rest remained in shadow. Pearl felt ice gather in her stomach, as a sickening fear constricted her throat. She stood at attention, waiting to be spoken to, hoping that her centuries-old veneer of obedient servitude would hide the underlying terror prickling her skin as the gem approached.

“A pearl? Now what are you doing here?” The spare light caught the gleam of a toothy grin. Pearl’s mind spun. What was she doing here? Moments before she had been so assured of her errand and now –her thoughts were in chaos as she desperately cast about for any recollection of her task. If she only had time to think –

“Where’s your master?” the larger gem growled, leering threateningly. Pearl blinked, looking around, suddenly lost. Surely she hadn’t come alone? No, no, that couldn’t possibly be right. But then where was she? As far as she could see, the hallway was deserted save for her and the other gem.

Her confusion must have shown through her usual deferential façade. The towering gem laughed. It was a dark, unpleasant sound that ricocheted off the walls and returned to surround Pearl in a thunderous roar.

“So, you came here alone?” She was moving toward Pearl slowly, still grinning. Her laugh was still ringing in Pearl’s ears.

“Let’s see. So I’ve found a little pearl, far away from her master, without an errand or orders. You wouldn’t be trying to run off, now would you?”

Her voice was cloying, insidious. Pearl felt a tremor run down her spine, and guilt settled heavy in her gut. Escape? No, no. She would never –how could she –there was no way – She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out.

The larger gem’s face darkened, her voice dropping menacingly low. “You know what happens to gems that try to defy the Diamond Authority, don’t you?”

Suddenly, Pearl was flat on her back with the taller gem crouched over her, knee pressed hard against her stomach. Fear made her choke, forestalling any protest. She shifted beneath the other gem’s weight painfully, too paralyzed to try to struggle free.

“Traitors to the Diamonds,” her captor hissed, placing a rough thumb to Pearl’s gem. “Are crushed.”

Pearl couldn’t move, couldn’t even respond. As hard as she tried to move her limbs, they seemed frozen in place. She tried to scream, but her voice failed. The pressure on her gem increased, forcing her head against the cold, hard floor. The numbing fear that she had known her whole life, always lurking in the back of her mind, took over. But it no longer felt like fear. It felt like relief.

As the steady pressure on her gem became a searing pain and a cold wave washed over her limbs and blurred her vision, something rose from the depths of her memory. It felt like something was calling her from far away, from a different lifetime. _There is something better._

Pearl twisted her head to the side defiantly, relieving the pressure for just a moment. She grasped again for that vision of clarity. She caught a glimpse of blue sky, a warm sun, and a flash of lavender hair, before it slipped from her mind’s grip. But the sensation left an unmistakable impression of certainty. There was something else.

Suddenly her limbs seemed to work; she thrashed, bit, and scratched at her captor, no longer caring if anybody heard her struggle. This was not all there was. If she could only remember…

But the other gem was pinning her down again, weighing heavily on her chest. There was pain in her forehead again, and no matter which way she turned her head she couldn’t find relief. She struggled, cried out, until finally something gave, and blackness rolled over her vision.

-

“Pearl? Pearl, wake up!”

She shot upright with a gasp, body shaking with her unsteady breaths. Her clothes clung to her with cold sweat. At first she thought this was what made her shiver until she realized her eyes were wet as well.

“You were havin’ a nightmare.” The soft, raspy voice brought it all back in a rush. Earth, the temple, Homeworld’s return, Amethyst…Pearl shook her head, trying to banish the lingering fear. She was safe, separated by vast time and space from the world she had once known.

“Pierogi?” Amethyst ventured. Pearl turned to find dark, concerned eyes appraising her. She looked afraid. “What happened?”

Pearl shook her head again. She couldn’t. Not here, not now. Not while they were still in this cave, hiding from the very enemy Pearl had escaped from, so long ago.

She was chilled, but from the dream or the sweat covering her skin she couldn’t tell. All she wanted was the little gem’s warmth. Exhausted, she sunk into Amethyst’s chest. Strong, chubby arms wrapped around her.

Pearl ran a careful hand over her gem, throbbing with too many memories. The pain had faded, but the chill of the dream felt like it had sunk into her bones. She forced herself to focus on the present, relaxing in the little gem’s arms, breathing in Amethyst’s familiar smell.

“It was Homeworld,” she answered finally. “I was back on Homeworld.”

“So…it was a memory?”

“Something like that.”

Amethyst fell silent for a moment.

“What was it like?”

Pearl sucked in her breath. She knew Amethyst wasn’t referring to her nightmare.

The pale gem winced, trying to push back the dull terror of memories, now so fresh in her mind. She took a deep breath, sitting up to face Amethyst. Pearl didn’t know how to describe it, how to make it real to this gem who had only known Earth. She didn’t know if she wanted to.

“It was…cold. The feeling of it. Unfamiliar, even if you were from there. It never felt welcoming. It certainly never felt like this. Like home,” Pearl said.

She smiled despite herself, reaching out to gently brush a lock of hair from Amethyst’s cheek, making the purple gem blush in surprise.

“You wouldn’t like it,” Pearl continued. “There were strict rules. Countless rules, for everything. Everything had to be done precisely right. You would hate it.”

Amethyst grinned. “Yea, I s’pose I would. Is that how you got so stuffy?”

Pearl laughed, for the first time in what felt like ages. “Yes, I guess you could say that.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Pearl still lying in the little gem’s arms, until Amethyst finally yawned and stretched.

“We should get some sleep, P. There’s nuthin’ we can do but lay low till we’re sure that giant hand thing is gone,” Amethyst urged gently.

“Yes, I know.”

Though she was still reluctant to fall back asleep, Pearl obediently laid down next to the violet gem, who moved to curl up around her.

The habit of sleep was coming ever more easily, and her eyes already felt heavy. She hoped she hadn’t sounded too annoyed, she thought, as her mind drifted. Secretly, she enjoyed how protective her Amethyst was.

“Hey, P.?”

“Hmm?”

“When are you actually going to tell me about Homeworld?”

“Soon, Amethyst.”

That seemed to placate her for the moment. Pearl felt her relax, and the thick arm encircling her middle went slack. Soft snores told Pearl she had fallen asleep.

But now Pearl was more awake than ever, the thought of Amethyst knowing what Homeworld was like weighing heavily on her mind. Truthfully, Pearl hoped she would never have to tell the easygoing gem what their home planet had been like. Not only for her sake, but for Amethyst’s.

Unbidden, her mind wandered back to the day they had found a little lost gem, wandering around a deserted kindergarten.

-

“Just look at her,” Rose said. She was holding the small gem in her arms, not long after they had brought her home. “Pearl, do you know what this means?”

Pearl, appraising the defective quartz suspiciously, shook her head. She had met more than enough amethyst soldiers in her lifetime to know she wanted nothing to do with them. Smiling, the amethyst reached a chubby hand out to her.

The tinkling sound of Rose’s laughter filled the air.

“She’s a new beginning! Can you imagine? A gem, one of our own kind, made here, on Earth,” Rose explained. “She’s never been a part of Homeworld. She’s never known war, or domination, or fear. Only this.” With her free arm, Rose gestured outwards, toward the night sky just visible beyond the temple, and the waves breaking on the beach.

Now Pearl was staring at the tiny form with wonder. Rose caught the direction of her gaze, and before Pearl knew it, Rose had placed the small gem in her arms.

“Rose! I –” Before she could complain, the Amethyst curled up in her arms, purring happily.

Pearl frowned. “You should have speech capabilities,” she muttered, but she didn’t put her down.

“She’s like no other gem we’ve ever met,” Rose continued. “Who knows what she’ll be like?”

Pearl scoffed. “Well, judging by her reduced size, she’s defective.”

“No,” Rose said severely. To Pearl’s surprise, she looked angry, her eyes flashing. “Those are Homeworld’s terms for her. Not ours.”

Pearl winced at the sudden edge in her voice. Rose softened, continuing more gently. “She never needs to know about Homeworld. Or what that means for her. Do you understand?”

Pearl nodded, ashamed.

Rose sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be harsh. I just want her to have a choice. Don’t you?”

-

Pearl sighed, exhausted by memories. Yes, she wanted that for her. All her life she had protected her from anything having to do with Homeworld. Now, that they had returned, she just hoped it was enough.


End file.
